


Pendant ce temps...

by Lorney



Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorney/pseuds/Lorney
Summary: Des tout petits bouts de vie de certains personnages, bons ou mauvais.





	1. Le Placard

Limier ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait entre les moments où il se retrouvait à court de batteries et les moments où il se réveillait dans son petit espace clos- son "placard" comme les humains aimaient bien l'appeler. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il était extrêmement soulagé de voir qu'il était bien branché sur une borne de recharge, en sécurité. Même si il haïssait ce tout petit espace pendant les courts moments où il lui était autorisé d'être allumé, c'était tout de même la preuve qu'il n'avait pas été abandonné au beau milieu de nulle part. Il était voulu, même si c'était que le strict minimum.

Alors que son système s'étaignait, il ne put s'empêcher de demander si un jour il serait voulu en dehors de ce placard et pour une autre raison que pour le travail. Il pouvait toujours rêver un peu, non ?


	2. La course

"RUNÔ ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE, ESPÈCE DE SALE TRAÎTRE !" 

Runô n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, lui semblait-il. Même lors de ses courses poursuites avec Lupin, il n'avait jamais utilisé se jambes de manière aussi efficace.

La voix de Limier retentissait derrière lui. Grands dieux- l'autre se rapprochait en plus, Runô entendait le bruit de ses pas devenir de plus en plus forts et rapides dans leur cadence. Il fallait qu'il accélère lui même le pas ou il se ferait rattraper par le policier à ses trousses. C'était donc ça d'être un criminel recherché ? C'était bien plus sportif qu'à l'armée... 

Alors qu'il se préparait à tourner subitement dans une petite rue, il se rendit compte que les bruits de pas étaient brutalement devenus plus lents, plus lourds. Un très faible "R-r-runô" résonna dans la ruelle avant qu'un grand bruit de chute résonne derrière lui. L'ancien militaire se retourna avec un air inquiet- 

Limier gisait sur le sol. C'était un contraste impressionnant avec la manière dont le policier le poursuivait à peine une minute avant. L'ancien militaire savait très bien ce qui s'était passé- le robot n'avait plus de batteries. Son cœur se serra- il savait que ses supérieurs viendraient le chercher, mais il se sentait tout de même mal pour le robot. 

Alors qu'il faisait demi tour pour continuer sa fuite, il commença à réfléchir. Le cas de Limier pourrait intéresser la Révolte, et Runô espérait qu'ils pourraient sortir le policier de sa situation actuelle.

**Author's Note:**

> amis du soir bonsoir


End file.
